Favorite Part of the Day
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen's favorite part of the day. MoJo fluff. Oneshot.


Favorite part of the day

Maureen briskly walked home from her performance space, it was near six o'clock, the time Joanne usually arrived home from work, and Maureen wanted to make it back before she did, and get ready for her favorite part of the day, something she would never admit to liking, besides admitting it to herself.

Maureen reached the apartment in record time, quickly going into the bedroom to change into some comfortable clothes, before Joanne got home. Just as Maureen walked out of the master bedroom, Joanne greeted her with a kiss and a hug.

"Hi Honeybear, how was your day?" Joanne asked as she set her stuff down.

Maureen smiled. "Good, yours?"

Joanne nodded. "Boring…but I'm home now. What do you want to eat?"

Maureen shrugged as she played with her hair. "Something fast…"

"Want to order out?" Joanne asked as she walked over to the phone.

"Okay." Maureen agreed, as she wrapped her arms around Joanne's waist, placing kisses up and down her neck.

Joanne sighed at the kisses, leaning her head back, so she could expose more skin to Maureen's mouth. "Mmmm that feels nice…"

Maureen giggled as she pulled away. "Hurry up and order and there will be more."

Joanne playfully rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, as she picked up the phone and ordered some Chinese.

"When's it going to be here?" Maureen asked as she flopped on the couch.

"Twenty minutes." Joanne replied, as she headed for the bedroom. "I'm going to go change out of my work clothes."

Maureen only nodded as she watched Joanne walk into the bedroom, she then leaned her head on the back of the couch, letting out a frustrated sigh, as time was going by to slowly for the diva.

Joanne walked out a few moments later in sweat pants, and a tank top, quickly noticing the irritated look on Maureen's face. "What's wrong babe?"

Maureen shot her head up, swiftly placing a smile on her face. "Nothing…"

Joanne shrugged it off, setting herself down next to Maureen, and grabbing the remote for the TV. She then snaked an arm around Maureen's waist, and rested her head on the diva's shoulder, as she watched the news. Maureen reached out for Joanne's other hand, and began playing with her fingers. It wasn't long before Joanne lifted her head off of Maureen's shoulder, now placing kisses on her jaw line, all the way up to her earlobe, where she let her tongue play around.

Maureen smiled with contentment, before turning her head to capture Joanne's lips in an affectionate kiss. Maureen easily slipped her tongue passed Joanne's lips, seeking out the lawyers. It wasn't long before she found it, and the two danced their tongues together in an expressive way. It didn't go any further then that, and before they knew it there was a knock on the door, which signaled them to stop their activity.

Joanne stood and answered the door, grabbing some money on the way. She came back into the living room with a brown bag full of food, and drinks in her hand. She placed the cartons of food on the coffee table, handing Maureen a utensil, while she prepared the food.

The food was quickly gone, after feeding each other, with kisses in between. Joanne cleaned up, and was surprised when Maureen helped. It wasn't something the drama queen normally did, but Maureen was anxious to get to her favorite part of the day tonight, she didn't know why, but she needed Joanne to be close to her, a feeling she got from time to time.

"Thanks." Joanne said as they headed back into the living room.

"You're welcome." Maureen said as she sat on the couch, flicking through the channels, until she stopped on the primetime line up, of whatever day of the week it was. Maureen didn't care what shows she was watching she just enjoyed watching them with Joanne.

Maureen smiled brightly as Joanne grabbed a blanket from the loveseat, walking back over to the couch Maureen was on. It was time, time for Maureen's favorite part of the day, it didn't matter what kind of mood either one was in, they did this every night, it wasn't sex, and they didn't make out either, but it was something Maureen secretly loved, but would never tell Joanne, for it would ruin her reputation if the secret ever got out.

Maureen stood up as Joanne walked closer, letting the lawyer lay down on the couch first. Joanne laid on her left side, her face to the TV, and her back against the back of the couch. Once she was comfortable, Maureen lowered herself on the couch, also lying on her left side, and her back against Joanne, Joanne now wrapping an arm around her waist, now spooning her.

Joanne pulled the blanket over their bodies, and kissed the top of Maureen's head, causing Maureen to smile contently. They both began watching TV in silence, every now and then commenting on the show, or a commercial.

The love for Maureen's favorite part of the day would only grow, as Joanne gently ran her fingers through her long brown curls, or slowly drag her fingers up and down Maureen's arm, reaching down as far as she could which was half way down Maureen's thigh, and then work her way back up, taking a break on Maureen's firm stomach, where Maureen would interlace their hands, until Joanne had the urge to caress Maureen again.

Maureen sighed in happiness, as Joanne somehow managed to pull her closer, causing warmth to overcome Maureen's body, as Joanne cuddled her from behind.

In this moment, which she called her favorite part of the day, she felt protected, loved, and comfortable. Never being one to admit that she was vulnerable, and needed protection she silently thanked Joanne. Not only mentally but also by twisting her head to kiss her on the lips. It wasn't a heated kiss, just long enough to show Joanne she appreciated her.

"I love this, lying here with you." Joanne whispered, as her hand began exploring Maureen's body again.

A spark went through Maureen as she felt Joanne's hand roam, and her hot breath on her ear.

"I love you." Maureen whispered.

Joanne kissed Maureen's cheek, before her hand came to a stop on Maureen's stomach again, where they interlaced hands. "I love you too."

For the next couple of hours, they stayed snuggled on the couch, until all their shows were done, indicating that it was now time to go to the bedroom, where they would either do some more exploring with out clothes, or snuggle some more, where Maureen happily fell asleep, anticipating the next day, where she would get to re-live her favorite part of the day over again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**God I love MoJo Fluff...and I wanted to show a different side of Maureen...a side that didn't i****nvolve her being sex hungry... you know?...even if it was cheesy...**


End file.
